


Kissing Lessons

by blvkkcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Trying Something, Smut, Spidercat, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkkcat/pseuds/blvkkcat
Summary: Peter likes Michelle. She's smart, funny, easy to talk to. Overall, she gets him. Peter likes Felicia. She's mysterious, has a sense of excitement, sensual. And to put it down, the complete opposite of Michelle. They both give him something he wants, but when it comes down to it. He can only have one.





	1. One

Peter sat in his room, fidgeting with a pencil. He was supposed to be doing work, but he couldn't focus. He liked someone. That someone was Michelle Jones. And she, happened to be over for a school project.

 

"Peter, you gonna stare into nothingness the whole time?" she asked, nudging him with her shoulder. Peter snapped out of his gaze and looked over. Admiring everything before speaking. _Her hair looks really nice today. And her skin looks softer up close. Would it be bad if I kissed her? I mean, it would be my first kiss and I don't even know how it works._

 

"Yeah, Pete you good?" This was a second voice. Ned Leeds' voice, actually. _That'd be awkward, kissing Michelle in front of Ned. I'm not gonna do that._ He snapped into reality again, this time looking over to Ned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just...a lot going on." Peter said, he wasn't really lying if you think about it. He had the Stark Internship and the whole Spider-Man thing going on. He had a lot on his plate.

 

"Really? First year of university and you're already stressed on other things?" Michelle said. _Ah, yes. College. That's the work I'm doing right now. College work._ Peter had graduated Midtown Tech. Off to Empire State University. Most of his friends got in. Michelle, Ned, Harry Osborn, Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy. A bunch more too. They all went to major the same thing, he and Miles actually were doing a minor of criminal justice.

 

"Yeah, sorry. You know, majoring in biochem and minoring in criminology is a lot." The other two nodded, getting back to their work. Peter looked around his dorm. It was small, smaller than his room at May's. He liked it, felt homey. Peter would glance up every now and then at Michelle.

 

His crush started in junior year. There was just one day, one special day, that Michelle stood out to him. He would feel nervous and get super awkward around her. He didn't think it was a crush or anything. But as the months went on, he had the epiphany that it was. Probably more.

 

He still remembers the exact situation he was in when he realized her liked her. They were both in chemistry class and he answered a question. He got it wrong. But Michelle, she answered it right. Looked over at him with a smirk on her face. That was the moment he knew.

 

They had been friends for a bit, him and Michelle. They got along pretty well, he could talk to her about anything. Well, not everything. They were practically best friends at this point, and he was the one with the massive crush.

 

Time passed and they finished their work. Ned headed back to his dorm to get ready for a date with his girlfriend, Betty Brant. Which left Peter and Michelle.

 

Alone.

 

Together.

 

"So, um..." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. Michelle looking over to him and sighing, "you're a loser." _Is that a code for 'I really like you'?_ Peter furrowed his brow, "you already calling me that?" Michelle chuckled. _Her laugh's really pretty wow._ "I always call you a loser, loser." Peter smiled, he couldn't help it.

 

Peter desperately wanted to kiss her, he'd been wanting to for years. He just never had the courage, like in this moment. "So, you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked, first step. "Um, sure. Only one though, if I'm not back at my dorm in time I'll probably be kicked out." Michelle answered. Peter nodded and picked a movie.

 

They sat together and watched, he noticed she was getting closer to him. Cuddling him actually. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she made herself comfortable. _Oh, shit. This is the most intimate thing I've ever done with her. Actually, most intimate thing I've ever done period._

 

Peter got the urge, to lift her chin up and press his lips to hers. The entire movie went on and he didn't try a thing. He just kept imagining himself doing what he would think of. The movie ended, nothing had happened between them. But he was so tempted, he just couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't, he just couldn't. "Alright, gotta go. See ya, loser." Michelle said, getting up and walking to the door.

 

 _Think, Peter. Get her to stay, for a second longer at least. Kiss her, do something._ Peter got up quickly, "Michelle?" She turned to face him, his heart was now racing. Time slowed down, he felt as if every atom in his body stopped and slowed down. That moment, delaying itself for Peter to catch up. "Yeah?" Michelle's voice echoed around him, bouncing off the walls of his brain.

 

He stepped towards her, he felt numb. His entire body moving but every step felt frozen. Peter stood in front of her, wanting himself to kiss her. The signals in his brain stopping, only for a moment. He then took her face in his hands softly, pressing his lips to hers.  _Please don't pull away, Mj._ He slowly felt her kiss back, easing herself into the kiss. This made Peter, happy. The happiest. 

 

He rested his hands on her waist, her hands reaching up to his shoulders. The kiss was pleasant, their lips moving together in unison. Peter pulled Michelle closer by her waist, her arms wrapping around his neck.  _I wanna stay here like this, forever._

 

"Uh, Peter? You good?" Peter then snapped back into reality, his brain displaying a moment that was fake. Purely his imagination, something he hoped would happen. But it never happened. Instead, he stood there, quiet. "Uh, yeah...yeah I'm good. Just, goodnight." He said, mentally slapping himself. Michelle nodded, "night." She walked out and left Peter in his dorm.

 

Alone.

 

He closed the door behind her and turned, resting his back against it. "Why the fuck can't I just kiss her?" he said out loud, tilting his head back against the door. "Why am I so scared? What am I so scared of? Rejection?" he continued. Pissed at himself, he grabbed his Spider-Man suit from his closet, put it on and went out the window. Swinging from building to building, the cold hair hitting his face from through the mask. 

 

Peter thwipped over to a building, landed and then laid down. "You're so fucking stupid, Parker." he said out loud, sighing and staring up. "Awe, is Spider hating on himself? What'd you do? Fail a lab?" Peter jolted up, not expecting anyone to be around. Out of terror, he shot his web at the person who spoke. He turned and saw the Black Cat. "Cat, shit I am so sorry." he said, getting up and walking over.

 

She kept her composure, sighing deeply. "It's alright, I'll just wait for the webs to come off." He looked at her arm, that had webs all over it. She then continued, "anyways, you didn't answer me. Why are you putting yourself down?" Peter sighed, walking over to the edge of the building and sitting down. "I...I can't kiss this girl I like. And, I really like her. I get close to doing it, but then chicken out. I can't even tell her I like her, I'm just...scared." He poured out, Black Cat walking over and sitting beside him.

 

"Spider-Man, scared to kiss a girl? I find that unlikely." She said, Peter looking over. "It'd be my first..." Black Cat looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Your first? Wow, now I see why you're scared." Peter nodded, looking away from her and out to the city. "You need, kissing advice?" he heard her say.  _Is there such a thing as kissing advice?_ Peter thought for a moment. "Can, you do that? Is there actually advice for kissing?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face, but of course she could only tell he was confused from the eyes on his mask.

 

"Well, I can tell you to just go for it. Tongue, but not too much tongue. Don't use your teeth. Uh...what else? Oh, don't go straight in. Tilt your head to the side a bit, so you don't ram your nose into her nose or bonk heads." Peter listened to what she was saying. He nodded. "Thanks Cat. I'll try to pluck up the courage to actually use that advice." She smiled at him, it wasn't the usual smirk she gave. It was soft and kind, something unlike the Cat's personality. "No problem, Spider." She got up and stood on the ledge. "And, so you know. I'm always open for giving lessons." She winked through her eye mask and fell backwards off the building. The sound of her grappling hook launching and her swinging off.

 

 _There's the Felicia I know._ He chuckled a bit and got up, seeing as he had classes in the morning. He swung off, landing into his dorm through the window. Taking his suit off and putting it away.  _Okay. Just do it. When you get the chance, kiss Michelle. And don't just dream it, loser._ He chuckled at his inner thoughts. "She's got me calling myself a loser. Well, now I see her point, actually." he spoke to himself, turning the light off and getting into bed. In hopes, the morning will bring him luck.  


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day, some more peter and michelle interactions as well as peter and felicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanna was yelling at me to update this

Peter woke up the next morning, late. He looked over at his alarm clock groggily, jolting upwards realizing he would be late if he stayed in bed any longer. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit." He mumbled to himself, sliding a leg into some sweatpants. As the other leg was in, he grabbed his bag and raced out of his dorm.

 

Walking outside, Peter spoke to himself. "Okay, which is quicker? Art hall or my regular route? Art hall, it leads right to where I gotta go." Peter practically speed walked his way to class, darting down the art hall. As he was not paying attention, Peter bumped into someone. Which caused them to drop their things. He bent down to help them pick up their books, looking up and seeing who it was.

 

"I'm so sorry, Cat- I MEAN, Felicia." He blurted out in panic. Felicia glared at him, quickly grabbing her things. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Really, Parker?" she said, anger filled the tone of her voice.  _I have royally fucked up, haven't I?_ "Felicia, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Felicia cut him off, "just because we trust each other enough to know each other's identities. Doesn't give you the right to blurt mine out in the middle of the hall."

 

 _Well, fuck. I really screwed up._ "I know, I know. I swear, I didn't mean to. I would never mean to out you, I'd hate myself if I did that. Felicia, I'm sorry." Peter pleaded. Felicia let go of his shirt, calming herself a bit. "I swear, Parker. If ANYONE, heard you and makes the connection. I'm not playing nice with you anymore. Got that?" She said, a serious tone in her voice. Peter nodded, "yeah. I understand."

 

She breathed out sharply, stepping a tad closer to him. "Don't," she said sternly, "don't do that again, Spider." She then turned and headed out of the door. He sighed heavily, "I won't, Cat." Peter then walked out of the room, bumping into yet another person. "Sorry-" He stopped talking, as his voice was trailing off. Going up an octave slightly. His nerves started to go crazy, his heart racing. The butterflies entering his stomach.  _SHIT SHIT SHIT._ "Mi-Michelle. Hey, hey. Sorry for bumping into you."  _PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME SHE DIDN'T SEE FELICIA WALK OUT OF THE ROOM AND THEN SEE ME WALK OUT OF THE SAME ROOM AFTER._ "Hey, Peter. It's all good... So, empty classroom with Felicia Hardy, huh?"  _FUCK!_

 

"What! What? Noooo. I wasn't in there with her. Whaaat? I don't even know who she is." Peter failed at trying to save himself. Michelle stared at him with a puzzled look. "I mean, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to be alone with her. I mean, look at her. Who wouldn't? Anyways, she walked out of the room and then you did shortly after her, I saw." She said, pointing to the door. "I'm not seeing her, if that's what you're thinking or wondering. I am a single pringle that does not mingle."  _Jeez, that was the most embarrassing thing I could've said in front of Michelle._

 

"Whatever, why aren't you in class?" She asked, changing the subject which relieved Peter. "I slept in, why aren't you in class?" He then asked, trying to rest his hand on the wall, but almost fell over because he was not near any wall. "I was headed to it, until you bumped into me." Peter got confused,  _but you're in my class, Michelle._ "Then why are you headed the wrong way?" He asked. Michelle sighed, "I didn't mention it to you last night. I've started minoring in a new subject. Had to switch my schedule around."

 

Peter nodded, processing the fact that he wouldn't be able to glance over at Michelle during class. "Oh... Well, if you ever need help with this new subject, I can help. You could come over after class_" Peter was cut off, "oh. You wouldn't be able to help. It's not anything remotely related to science." He was puzzled.  _What subject could she be doing?_ "And, what subject is that?" He asked, Michelle starting to walk away. "Acting." She walked past him, throwing a hand up in the air as a wave. "Later, loser!"

 

 _Acting?! Michelle Jones, an actress? How the hell am I supposed to know if she likes me or not now? Peter stood in his spot for a second before walking to his class. SHIT, I had the chance to kiss her and I forgot. Fucking hell_. Peter mentally slapped himself, for everything that happened. Getting up late and arriving to class late. Accidentally blurting out Felicia's identity. Being a complete idiot in front of Michelle and forgetting to kiss her. It was just his luck.

 

After class, he tried to make plans with Ned. But he was going out with Betty. He tried Harry, but he was busy too. Peter went back to his dorm, threw his bag onto the ground and jumped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything. _Michelle looked pretty. Did she get a haircut? No, no. It was the same length, she just had it up. She was wearing a new top though. It looks amazing on her. Fuck, I really like her._ Peter sat up, wiping his face with his hands. "I'm hungry." He got up and went to his fridge, only seeing a can of Pepsi and some carrots. He opened the cabinets and saw nothing. "Shit, I gotta get food."

 

He headed out to the grocery store, grabbing some snacks and some easy to make food. Paying for his things, he took the shortcut behind the store. Only to find familiar person in front of him sneaking out of a window. "Well, hello. Cat. Whatcha doing?" He called out, grabbing her attention. The blonde jumped down from the window, making her way over to him. The thing she was holding glimmered in the sunlight. "Parker." She said, standing in front of him now. "You're taking up daytime stealing now, are you?" He said, looking down at the item in her hand.

 

"Ah, my eyes are up here. And, gotta start early tonight. I want the rest of my evening free." She said, using her forefinger to lift his chin up away from her hand. Felicia took her hand away from his face and circled him. "So, any luck with the girl you like?" Peter chuckled, staring out in front of him. "Actually, no." He said, confidently.  _Was I just... confident?_ Felicia stifled out a laugh, stopping in front of him again. "Mmm, I see," she held a box from his grocery bag, "pop tarts. Yummy." Peter grabbed the box from her, a smirk appearing on her face.

 

"You know, I'm still open for those lessons I suggested. Just meet-" Felicia paused, as a bee got close to her. She freaked, swatting it away. "That wasn't nice." she said to the bee. A feeling in him struck, one he's felt before but never with Felicia. "As I was saying, if you want lessons just meet me on that rooftop from last night." She finally continued, nothing distracting her. However, this feeling inside him was distracting him.  _Why am I feeling this way? I'm not talking to Michelle, why am I feeling this?_ "Ugh, okay... I'll think about it. I gotta go." Peter said, speeding off. His head stayed focused on the ground.

 

Peter got back to his dorm, placing his bags in the kitchen and then heading straight to his bed.  _If, if Felicia freaking out about a bee was her moment... How? How is this possible? I can't possibly. Maybe, if I think about Michelle this'll go away. Yes, let's do that._

 

Peter then took the next hour to think about Michelle. About if her acting career was successful, then he could go with her to her premieres and be proud of what she's done. About how they could stay inside on a rainy day, listen to music and chill out. Cuddling and speaking nonsense to each other, causing her to laugh. He would do anything to hear her laugh, he loved it.

 

Soon enough, he was thinking about Michelle too much. Everything he tried to think about, it was only her. Peter was fine with it, but it only reminded him of how scared he was of wanting to kiss her. Scared to ask how she feels and if it's the same as how he feels for her. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He got up, making something in the microwave and eating it. 

 

Peter then felt like he wasn't in control of his body, as he walked out of his dorm later that night. He marched over to a familiar place, climbing the wall and seeing the platinum blonde hair ahead of him.  _I am not thinking clearly, I should go._ But, he didn't leave. Peter stood behind Felicia, waiting for her to turn around.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see what happens after peter gets to the rooftop.

Peter stood there, waiting.  _Okay, feet. Move! Do something! Why am I not moving?_ He tried his best to leave, and by try, he didn't even budge at all. He stared at the back of the platinum blonde girl's head, hoping she'd turn around so he wouldn't feel so stiff.

 

Eventually, Felicia stood up from where she sat. Stretching herself out, causing Peter to panic. He tried to turn around quickly, but ended up tripping over his own foot and almost falling. "Shit-" He yelped out as he fell. Felicia heard, doing a back walkover and getting into a fighting stance. "Who-- Oh, it's you." She said, in her startled state. "You actually showed. I was starting to think you were having second thoughts, even if you gave no verbal agreement to being here."

 

He watched her, his stomach getting  ** _that_ **feeling again. The feeling of hundreds of butterflies swarming around, trying to get out. A feeling he only ever got with Michelle. "Yeah, I was actually second guessing this." He said, not moving a muscle.

 

Felicia walked over, causing Peter to want to step back.  _Step back, leave. This is a bad idea, why am I still here? Do I really want this? I mean, I probably do if I'm not leaving._ He continued to look at her, starting to feel skittish. 

 

"So, you really want less--" She tried saying, but the closer she got to him, the more he felt uncertain of himself. "You know what," he announced, cutting Felicia's sentence off, "I should go. I don't know why I'm here anyways." 

 

She studied him with a puzzled look wiped across her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... You walked all the way here, just to leave?" She remarked, stopping in her spot.

 

 _She got me there._ Peter looked around, avoiding eye contact. "Um... Yeah, I did." He managed to spit out, he was lying of course. Even if he didn't know why he went, he still had the chance to leave. The opportunity to second guess his entire way there, but he wasted it on staying.

 

She nodded slightly, appearing somewhat annoyed.  _I've annoyed her, this isn't good._ "Okay..." she expressed, taking one last step towards him. "Then why are you still here?" A smirk crept onto her face.  _And now she knows I was lying._

 

"Okay, I'm not entirely sure why I came. I am fully capable of kissing someone," he blurted out. Again, lying. "and, I don't need lessons. So, I would also like to know why I am here." He paused for a second to catch his breath, trying to get everything out in one go. "And another thing, why did you even suggest lessons? I haven't even had my first kiss yet, why would I want my first through lessons to kiss someone else--"

 

Felicia cut him off, "slow down there. You sound like you're going to ramble on and I don't want to listen to that right now." She sighed slightly and inhaled. "And, I wouldn't take your precious first from you. You have your first, and the proper lessons commence."

 

Peter heard her words and felt baffled.  _What does she mean by proper lessons? Are these not going to be proper lessons? I'm confused._ "Proper? Is this not a proper lesson?" He asked, finally able to move. However, he stepped towards her instead of away. "Proper lessons would be our lips touching. You're lying to yourself, you aren't capable of kissing someone." She said, watching him walk towards her with a small grin.

 

"Um, yes I am. I am so confident in myself, I could leave right now and kiss--" He was cut off again. "That's a lie. Now, do you want to learn how to be confident or not?" Felicia said, sternly.  _Oh, fuck._

 

Peter opened his mouth to make up some lie, but he nodded instead. "Yeah, I do..." Felicia heard his answer and smiled, "alright, Spider. Just follow what I say, and don't chicken out. You'll never learn if you do." Peter nodded, watching her and waiting for her to do something. He then felt her hands grab his wrists gently. He tugged away, but Felicia held onto him.

 

"Just trust me." She said softly.  _That is the first time she's said that. I mean, I do trust her. She's a thief, but I trust her. Strange, but it's true. Oh shit, what am I touching?_ Felicia placed his hands on her waist, letting go of his wrists. Naturally, Peter held her. 

 

"Good," she said, almost in a whisper, "now, look at my lips." Peter blinked, his eyes fluttering down to her lips.  _Why was that so easy? Am I comfortable with her? What is happening? My stomach is beyond how I feel around Michelle._ He felt her place her hands on his shoulders. 

 

"Now, lean in..." she lingered, he didn't notice but she was looking at his lips too. Her entire being had changed emotions slightly, them both feeling comfortable with each other. Peter didn't second guess anything, he felt like he wasn't thinking at all. The way his hands felt right holding her waist, the way her hands felt right on his shoulders.

 

He slowly leaned in, shutting his eyes as he got closer. He felt Felicia get closer, their lips almost together. He got close enough, placing his lips on hers. He pulled her by her waist so she was closer to him, her arms snaking around his neck. They were both as close as they could be, deepening the kiss.

 

Peter then opened his eyes, Felicia's finger on his lips stopping them from touching hers.  _Really? Another daydream-- I only had one with Michelle. Please tell me I don't like Felicia, I can't have two crushes. Man, I sound like I'm back in high school._ "There's that confidence, I knew it was there." She whispered, gazing up at Peter. His eyes locked on her lips.

 

She pushed him away, turning around and sighing. "Well, lesson done. Go kiss this girl you like, and if you need tips... You know where to find me." She then left, leaving him there atop the roof. 

 

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" He said aloud to himself, exhaling heavily. Shortly after, he went back to his dorm. He laid down, staring at the ceiling. His mind replaying his daydream over and over again.

 

Peter pulled his phone out, dialing Harry's number. "Harry, I know we don't really talk. But, is it possible to like more than one person?" He spoke as soon as he heard Harry pick up. "I'm good, thanks for asking." Harry joked. "And, I mean. I guess, it happens."

 

He sighed, "a-alright. That's all I needed, thanks Harry." Peter then hung up, turned onto his side and tried to sleep. 

 

He woke up the next morning, on time. Peter got ready and left. He started to walk his normal route, but then found himself walking down the art hall.  _Am I walking this way to see Michelle? Maybe. Am I also walking down this hall to see Felicia? Possibly. Fuck, I've ruined my life._

 

He walked, waiting to bump into either female. Michelle being the one he bumped into. "Oh, hey Michelle." He immediately said, his heart beginning to race. She looked up at him, "loser... Why are you down this hall again?" 

 

"Uh... I wanted to be even earlier to class, this is the quickest way." He responded. Michelle nodded slowly, "okay... I'm gonna go now." She started to walk off, but everything felt like it was in slow motion. The same sentences repeating themselves in his head.  _Okay, now's my chance. Time to use what Felicia taught me._

 

 Peter grabbed Michelle's wrist lightly, causing her to turn and face him. "Peter? You good?" She asked, him ignoring and listening to the voice in his head. He placed his hands on her waist.  _Now, look at her lips._

 

His eyes went down to her lips, him taking a deep breath.  _Lean in..._ Peter leaned in, praying Michelle didn't pull away. He slowly leaned in, his eyes shutting. It felt like it was taking forever, like every atom around them was taking their time. Every particle moving sluggishly the closer the two got.

 

Peter then pressed his lips on hers, a sudden burst, of what he assumed to be the feeling of fireworks, exploded. Michelle, as confused as she was, kissed back. After all the years of him silently crushing away, trying but failing to ask her out or even tell her he liked her.

 

He finally kissed her.

 

No daydreams. Nothing. Just pure and utter reality.

 

The two stood there in the hallway, lips locked. A couple students walking by, trying to ignore them. Peter slowly pulled away, glancing up to Michelle's eyes.

 

"That was, um... Unexpected." Michelle said as their lips unattached. He nodded, a little smiled started to tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Yeah... It kind of was." He said, the smile now bigger. Michelle started to smile, but wiped it away. "I gotta get to class."

 

 _Really? We just kissed and you gotta-- Actually, I gotta get to class too._ "Yeah, same here... Are you, doing anything later?" Peter asked, he didn't want to waste this moment. Michelle slightly looked around, "um... No, I'm not."  ~~~~

Peter nodded, "alright, well. Do you want to go out? Like on a date?" He waited for her answer, this moment feeling like it was dragging on slowly, it felt like it was taking forever. "Yeah," Michelle answered, "pick me up from my dorm at 7... I want a burger."

 

He chuckled, "then let's get burgers." Michelle smiled and nodded, turning away and heading down the hall. Peter mentally celebrated, not wanting to look like a complete idiot. He turned to walk down the hall, and was immediately stopped.

 

"So, Michelle's the girl? I honestly didn't think it would be her."  _Felicia? How much did she see? I'm feeling jittery again, fuck._ "Hey, Felicia... Um, yeah. Michelle's the girl, I've liked her for while now." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Well, in that case. Have fun on the date." She started to walk past, stopped slightly in front of him and whispered in his ear. "If you need a lesson after it... You know where I'll be..." Before Peter could respond, Felicia had left.  _She's gotta stop whispering around me, it's starting to do something. It feels tingly._

 

Peter went to class and sat down beside Ned and Miles. "Hey Pete, you look happy." Miles said, stopping his conversation with Ned. Peter looked over and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I kissed MJ." Ned gasped, holding his hand out for a high five. "Finally! What has it been? Ten years of liking her?" He said, jokingly.

 

"No, Ned. Five years, you added too many." Peter responded, giving Ned his high five. "And... I'm taking her on a date later today." Miles patted Peter's back, "hell yeah! Good job, Pete." The three talked, stopped when the class commenced, and then talked all the way out of class. 

 

Peter walked to his dorm, alone. Thinking about his date with Michelle.  _What do I wear? Obviously, not something too formal. We're going for burgers. Should I get us milkshakes? I think I'll get us milkshakes. What if she doesn't like milkshakes? I mean, everyone likes milkshakes it'll be fine. Right? It'll be good, I won't do anything or say anything weird. And I most definitely won't mention Felicia, Spider-Man and the lessons._


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanna peer pressured me :(

Peter exhaled deeply, standing outside of Michelle's dorm.  _Okay, Peter. Just knock on the door._ He didn't move.  _Knock on the door._ He tried lifting his arm but couldn't. "Come on you pussy, knock on the fucking door!" He yelled at himself.

 

Next thing he knew, Michelle was standing in her door way. "You good, loser?" She said, concerned. Peter turned bright red, embarrassed.  _Oh shit she heard me? Of course she heard me, she opened the door._  

 

"Ugh, yes. I totally- I'M totally fine." He blurted out, he was nervous. He had already made a fool out of himself, and they hadn't even left to the diner. 

 

Michelle nodded slightly, still very concerned. "Alright then..." She stepped out of her dorm, locking the door behind her. "Okay, loser. Let's go eat. I’m starving.”

 

Peter smiled and nodded. “Yeah, let’s.” He stuck his arm out, only for Michelle to walk past him. He awkwardly rested his arm back down, jogging up to Michelle.

 

The two walked, the diner only being a few blocks away from their dorm building. It was silent most of the time, their hands would brush up against each others. Peter being a close walker, it was bound to happen.

 

_Why aren’t we talking? This is really awkward, why do I have to be so awkward around her? I’m not awkward around Felicia, most of the time at least- Wait, why am I thinking about Felicia? This is bad._

 

Arriving at the diner, Peter let Michelle pick a seat. A booth beside the window. He thought it was cute, he was okay with it.

 

They got a menu, Michelle immediately picking a cheeseburger. Peter got himself one too. After ordering, they were once again stuck in a period of silence.

 

_Say something. Anything, honestly._

 

“So...Acting? How’s that going?” He managed to say without stuttering. Catching Michelle off guard a bit. “Hm?” She hummed.

 

“I said, how’s acting going?” He repeated.

 

“Oh, it’s going great. There’s this performance at the end of the year, the best group gets to perform it for a showcase.” she said, resting her elbows on the table. “I really want my group to be that group.”

 

Peter smiled, falling in love with how interested she was in acting. _I never thought she’d be an actress. But, it suits her._ “Sounds like you’re really liking it.”

 

Michelle grinned. “Yeah, I do. In my opinion, I like it better than biochemistry. I’m doing way better, my grades are high nineties.” Peter was happy for her. She was achieving and doing something she loved doing.

 

Michelle leaned forward a bit, causing some nerves in Peter to react. _Okay, that was hot. Shit, I need water. Just something to drink, that was kinda seductive._ “What about you? How’s biochem since I left?”

 

Peter gulped, fidgeting with his hands. _Ew, my palms are all sweaty._ “Oh, you know me. I love it. It has gotten a bit boring without you. Even though Miles and Ned are there.”

 

Michelle tilted her head to the side, leaning back in her seat. “I see. I make the class fun for you? I barely spoke.” She said.

 

Peter panicked slightly, not knowing if he should be honest with her. But this was Michelle. He needed to tell her something. “Oh, well. Just knowing you’d be there made the class more enjoyable.”

 

He caught a small smile form on her face, and some pink showing up on her cheeks. All before she turned away to hide herself. “Well, that’s something. I guess…”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Their food arrived, Michelle digging in quickly. _I love how she doesn’t care if she’s a mess eating in front of me._

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were starving.” Peter chuckled, taking a bite out of his burger. Michelle stopped eating, putting her burger down quickly and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

 _Is she embarrassed?_ “Oh...Yeah, I didn’t really eat much today. Too many things on my mind.” She said, picking up a fry from her plate and eating it.

 

Peter got curious, only one thing coming to mind. _The kiss?_ “What kind of things?” He asked, leaning in a bit.

 

“Oh. You know…” she gulped. “Maybe, it was only one thing…”

 

Peter leaned in a bit more. “What was that one thing?” All of a sudden, Michelle started leaning in closer to him. “You know...You were there…”

 

The two got closer and closer. Their lips about to connect, when suddenly Peter’s spider senses enacted. He darted backwards, looking around frantically.

 

“Peter, you good?” Michelle said, _she sounds disappointed. Sad almost. But, what the fuck is triggering my-_

 

Then he saw it. Platinum blonde hair in the kitchen, tied up in that familiar ponytail. _Felicia, why are you robbing the diner? Is this just to crash my date with Mich-_

 

Then there was a loud bang, followed by dishes breaking. _Shit._ “Peter, what was that?” Michelle said, Peter ignoring. He got up, “Michelle, get out of here.” He said, glaring into the kitchen.

 

Michelle looked at him, furrowing her brows. “What? Why? Peter, why do I have to-”

 

“Michelle just go. Please.”

 

She reluctantly got up, taking her plate with her. “Great, I’m being forced to ditch my date.” She muttered, leaving. _God, this is going to be hard to explain later._

 

He made his way to the kitchen, not wearing his suit as he didn't think he’d have this happen. “Oh, Peter.” Felicia said, kicking the thug in the gut. “How nice of you to join me.”

 

Peter groaned. “Yeah, yeah. Not like I had a choice Cat.” He didn't have anything to help. He could fight, he just didn't have his web shooters.

 

“Where’s the suit, pretty boy?” She asked, using her grappling hook to choke the thug out. “Didn't think I needed it, seeing I was—” Another thug came up behind him, he dodged the punch. Grabbing the thugs arm and flipping him into the metal table.

 

Felicia looked over. “You were what?” Peter sighed, taking a weapon off of Felicia’s utility belt. “I was on a date. You know, the one I was having with Michelle?”

 

She let the thug fall to the ground, unconscious. Doing the same thing to the one Peter threw. “Oh, you had that here? How was I supposed to know? You never told me.” Peter glared at her.

 

“So, you wanted to crash my date with this? Thanks then. Cause I think Michelle—”

 

Felicia kneed the thug and dropped him. “You think I planned to fight here? I overheard from these fools that Hammerhead was planning to shoot up this place. I was stopping them.”

 

Peter looked at the unconscious men on the ground. _Hammerhead is back at it again? What the hell does he want with a random diner?_

 

“You’re telling the truth?” He asked, looking over at her. The feeling he would get around her, it wasn't there. She nodded, then sighed. “Shit. There's more outside.”

 

Peter looked at the door, hearing some voices. “I’ll go get my suit.” He started to walk back through to the front, Felicia grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“No, go back to your date—” Peter then felt the feeling. _Shit._ “She left before I got back here.” Felicia let go of his arm, staying in her spot in front of him.

 

“Then...I got this. Hammerhead is my business.” She took the weapon from him and put it back in her belt. “But, if you want to get your suit...We do make a good team with stuff like this.”

 

He gulped, nodding. “Good. See you in a few, Spider.” She ran out, leaving Peter behind.

 

 _Fucking hell, why do I still feel this way?_ He turned, running out and racing down to get the Spider-Man suit.

 

He returned, dressed in his regular superhero fashion. Felicia was still fighting, some men scattered across the cement.

 

“Cat! Look out!” He yelled, webbing one of the thugs running up behind her.

 

“Oh, you decided to join me after all.” She said, looking over to where Peter’s voice came from. She punched a few thugs, trying to leave at least one for Peter.

 

He swung a bit, kicking men into the air and wrapping them in webs as gravity pulled them back to the ground. Some men were stuck to the ground, others hanging by twos off of light posts.

 

“That's them all?” He asked, making his way over to Felicia’s side.

 

“That's it. For this place though.” The blonde replied, kicking one of the thwipped men in the face.

 

Peter watched, “hey. Cool it, Cat.” Felicia peered over, exhaling shortly. “And what do you mean? There's other places Hammerhead’s attacking?”

 

She untensed her fingers, the claws in her suit retracting. “Of course he is! This is Hammerhead. He has hideouts all over New York. I know where he’s targeting next, and when.”

 

_How the hell? Is she working for him? How hasn't he caught her yet?_

 

“So you’re working with him now? Is that how you know?” Peter asked, he heard the concern in his tone as he spoke.

 

“Duh, I have been for a while now. He just isn't that smart, bit more of an airhead than a hammerhead.” She chuckled, turning to face him.

 

“And, he hasn't had any of his thugs turn me in because…” She motioned to the pile of men. “You can see why, I don't give anyone a chance to tell him.”

 

_Smart, she was always good at what she did. Even if what she does is this._

 

Peter felt an urge. An urge to lift his mask up halfway, exposing only his lips. An urge to gently place his hand on Felicia’s waist. He had a hunger in him that wanted to kiss her.

 

But he was snapped out of it, Felicia’s voice cutting him off.

 

“I should go, before the cops get here to...This mess.”

 

He nodded, agreeing that this was for sure a mess. “Yeah, but you're here with me. So, maybe they’ll let you off if I say you helped.”

 

Felicia let out a short and soft chuckle. “Aren't you some sort of superhero vigilante?” She asked.

 

“Ah, only to Jameson.” He answered, somewhat confident. And then all that washed away. “And the cops. Yeah, I should go too.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. It was awkward for him to say this next phrase. One he never thought he’d say.

 

“So, same rooftop for lessons?”

 

Felicia appeared shocked, he was shocked. _Did I really just ask that?_

 

“You actually want more lessons? You must be one bad kisser.” She sighed, biting her lip slightly. “Yeah. Same rooftop.”

 

He nodded, quickly— Maybe a bit too quickly, he seemed excited. As if he were a little kid getting ice cream after behaving on a family trip.

 

“Okay, then… When I need lessons, I’ll see you there.” He said, slow but at the same time fast.

 

Felicia nodded, starting to move. “Alright. See you, Spider.” She turned, walking a bit before grappling herself above buildings.

 

“Bye, Cat…”

 

He got back to his dorm, crawling through the window. He hovered above his bed, attached to the ceiling and relaxed himself. Falling onto it.

 

_I should text Michelle. Tell her I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to her somehow._

 

Peter grabbed his phone, unlocking it and going straight to his messages.

 

**_Hey, I’m so so so sorry about earlier. Please let me make it up to you._ **

 

He waited. He doubted she’d text back, knowing she was most likely furious he made her leave their date.

 

Then his phone lit up.

 

**_Friday. 8. Arcade. I’ll pick you up._ **

 

Peter smiled. Receiving another text from Michelle.

 

**_Ditch me or make me leave again and there will be no more dates._ **

 

She was serious, he knew this. He kept smiling, however. He was going on another date in three days.

 

Three days to worry. Three days to panic about what Hammerhead may do next.

 

Three days to see Felicia on that rooftop.

 

_No! I can’t go see Felicia days before I take Michelle on a date. But, fuck. I want to see Felicia._

 

He texted back an okay, turning his device off and stripping from his suit. Throwing it into a nearby basket, he laid there in his boxers. A sudden breeze from the air vent above entered the room. Peter rapidly getting under his blanket.

 

He fell asleep, no dreams playing in his mind. No visuals of Michelle, no happy ending dream of their date working out.

 

No sequences of Felicia, no sign of her flipping around slowly in her suit. Not one.

 

It was a night of silence and quite frankly, Peter enjoyed that.

 

Waking up the next morning was another story. He was tired, a tad bit sore from the fighting and was tempted to stay in his dorm to rest.

 

_No, I cannot stay in bed all day. I have to see Michelicia—_

 

_Felichelle—_

 

 _Goddammit! I have to see Michelle. Not Michelle and Felicia. Not Felicia. Just Michelle. My childhood crush, Michelle._ _Michelle_ _._

 

He slid out of bed, putting something casual on. Nothing too impressive. It's just Michelle. He walked out, strolling down to the art hall.

 

_Michelle. The actress. Going down the art hall to see my actress, Michelle._

 

His brain repeated Michelle’s name, he forced it to. He didn't want any trace of Felicia. But, she was the first person he saw.

 

_Shit._

 

“Parker.” She said, getting closer but purposely choosing to keep walking past him.

 

“Hardy.” He replied, speed walking past her. A win for him, sort of.

 

Next thing he knew, he kept thinking of her.

 

_Was she wearing red? I've never seen her wear colour. It's usually whites and blacks with a brown or grey accessory to go with her outfit._

 

_Was she wearing a colour to impress me? Cause, I’m certainly impressed. I mean, red! That's MY colour, considering that's mostly what Spider-Man is. Red._

 

_But, good for her. Felicia looks good in red and should wear it more often— Wait? What am I doing? Shit! Michelle walked past, I completely ignored her._

 

Peter stood in the hall, turning to see Michelle halfway down the hall.

 

“H-hey, MJ!” He awkwardly yelled out. But she kept walking. “I screwed that up.”

 

“Yeah, you did.” A voice said behind him. _But she? What?_

 

“Felicia? How? You walked passed me—” Peter was beyond confused.

 

“Gwen forgot she had to give me something. I was meeting her at her class.” She answered, Peter had forgotten Gwen and Felicia were friends.

 

He nodded slowly, “right. Well, she’s in my class.” He began to walk, then stopped. “D-do you want m-me to walk you there?” He stammered.

 

A small chuckle left Felicia, her now walking beside him. “Sure. So, why’d you completely ignore the love of you life?”

 

His eyes widened a bit. “Um, well. I was too distracted and didn't realize she walked past.” He gulped, staring forward.

 

Felicia raised a brow, looking at him. “Hm, distracted by what? Gotta be something stupidly important.”

 

“No, um. It was nothing important, just stupid.” _Did I just imply she was stupid? Cause Felicia is far from stupid._

 

She stopped, Peter questioning why. “Well then,” he heard her say. “Oh, thanks Gwen. You’re the best! See you later. You too, Parker.”

 

_When did we get to the class? Is she gone? What is wrong with me?_

 

“Peter? You good?” Gwen said, concerned. He snapped back, nodding. “Okay…”

 

_I am fucked._


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black cat and spider-man team up in the beginning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been meaning to finish this update so here it is

Peter got back to his dorm after class, which seemed like it went on for ages. He couldn’t stop thinking, daydreaming even. He couldn’t pay attention in class, getting every question that was thrown at him wrong.

 

He knew he was screwed. The feeling of wanting something with Felicia at the same time he wanted Michelle felt difficult. 

 

Going out to clear his mind of everything, he wore his Spider-Man suit. Swinging around the city from building to building, landing atop one to catch his breath.

 

He had to wait three days. Three long and painful days until his official and proper date with Michelle. Peter just had to steer clear of his feline friend and it would be perfectly fine.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“Spider? How happy I am to see you.” Peter looked over, there she was. In that tight, leather suit of hers. “Did you miss me?” She asked playfully, the slightest sign of a smirk crept onto her face.

 

Peter couldn’t help but smile, luckily for him he was wearing his mask. She wouldn’t be able to see the grin that had appeared. “I don’t know. Did I?” He responded with the same amount of flirtatious charm she was using, Felicia jumping down to the roof he was on.

 

She trailed a finger along his chest, slowly and softly. Shivers flowing down his spine at her touch. “I’m sure you did.” The smirk grew on her face, taking her finger off of his torso and slowly sliding it beneath his chin.

 

“Need anything?” She softly asked, her voice lingering.

 

He started to choke on his words. “I-I-- No. I’m… I’m okay.”

 

She chuckled, removing her finger. “I can tell that’s a lie. But I can also tell you want to keep your wants a secret. Fine by me.” 

 

Peter gulped, shaking his head out of whatever thoughts that were coming to mind. He watched Felicia turn away from him, walking on her tiptoes slowly. His eyes traveled around, gazing up and down at her figure in her suit.  _ She should wear that more often. It’s really nice-- Nice is not the word I should use there. The is the wrong word to describe that. _ “Staring?” He heard the female say, he darted his eyes back onto her face.

 

She was still turned, his eyes staring at the back of her head.  _ How did she know I was looking at her? _ “Huh? What? No.” He quickly blurted out, Felicia turning in a soft pirouette. “I was joking. But that answer you gave was quite hesitant. Promising.”

 

She made her way towards him, Peter felt like backing up. Thwipping away so she wouldn’t be able to talk to him again until the next day at school. But, his body declined and kept him in his spot. “So, you in need of anything?” She asked, standing in front of him.

 

“Any what?”

 

“Lessons, Spider. Do you need any lessons?”

 

Peter panicked, she was getting closer and if she was close enough her offer would be a reality. “Um, no. I don’t need any. I have a date of Friday so, I can’t do anything.” 

 

Felicia chuckled, “you  _ do  _ want to do something. You’re just scared you’re going to like it.” She was obviously joking around but Peter’s small mind couldn’t wrap around that tidbit he already knew about her. She loved to tease and make cheeky comments but these felt different to him. More flirty than normal.

 

He nervously chuckled, his hand finding itself on the back of his neck. “You seem nervous.” She stated, she could read him well.

 

“I-I… No, I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?” 

“Mhm… No reason. Anyways, I have Hammerhead leads.”

 

Peter snapped into hero mode. Getting out of whatever feelings he was tripping in. “What’d you get?”

 

Felicia hummed, pulling out a USB. “He’s recently had a meeting up at the Bar with No Name. The meeting was about them discussing their next target. Every I know about it is on the drive.”

 

He took the USB from her, their hands touching for a second.  _ Shit. _ “Is who he’s targeting on here?” He asked, looking down at the drive to avoid Felicia’s gaze.

 

“I said. All that I know is on the drive. It may or may not be on there.” 

“Promising. Alright, thanks Cat.”

“Anytime, Spider.”

 

She walked away, he watched.  _ Is she purposely swaying her hips like that? Is she trying to do something? Cause it’s definitely working. _

 

Peter groaned, jumping off the building and swinging his way back to his apartment. He held the USB tightly in his hand, not wanting to lose it and the contents inside it. Climbing back through the window, he ripped his mask off. Throwing it onto the couch. 

 

He grabbed his laptop, plugging the hard drive in and turning the device on. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. “Come on, WiFi don’t do this to me.” 

 

**CONTENTS LOADED**

 

“Thank you, WiFi gods.” He praised, clicking onto the file. He looked through, there were countless different folders. “She sure knows a lot.”

 

Scrolling through the files, he read the names out loud. “Dates… Strategies… Wait--” He came across a certain folder labeled ‘Lessons’.

 

“Why does she have this on here?”

 

He dragged his mouse over the folder, hovering about it and selecting. 

 

Nothing.

 

“So, she just has a folder named lessons and has nothing in it? Why-- Probably because I would get curious.” He chuckled, she knew him well.

 

After a couple minutes of endless searching, he found the right folder. “Bingo!” 

 

**The next location is Little Park diner. They already have explosives set up, they’re planning to attack Friday.**

 

“Friday?! No, that can’t be right. That can’t happen, why does this happen to me?” He yelled, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  _ I can’t cancel with Michelle. This is my last chance with her, I need to be at the date. _

 

He closed the tab, taking the USB out and leaving it on the table beside him. Peter pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

 

“Hey, Felicia?” He said, he had to make sure everything was correct in these folders. 

 

“Parker. Why you call? Change your mind about those lessons?”

 

“Quit it. Are you sure Hammerhead is planning his attack on Friday? Like,  _ this _ Friday."

 

He heard a soft sigh through the phone. “I was at the meeting, Peter. I know what I heard from that. He said Friday.”

 

“No, no no. I can’t do Friday, the date with Michelle is on Friday. Can you… seduce your way into changing the attack?” He knew this was an awful decision.

 

“You want  _ me,  _ to change a planned attack? Because you have to make a date? How selfish are you?”

 

Peter sighed heavily. “Please, it's my last chance with her. Please, Felicia. Just this once.”

 

There was a moment of silence as he waited for her to respond. He got up and changed from his suit to some normal clothes. Throwing his mask into his closet.

 

He  _ had _ to convince her to have Hammerhead change the date.

 

“Hammerhead chose Friday. He is set on Friday. So, you chose. Michelle or the attack. I expect you to be present.” 

 

Felicia hung up before Peter could answer. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. His head in his hands.

 

Then came a knock at the door.

 

Peter stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to a familiar and tall figure.

 

“MJ? What are you… what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you again. I know I said Friday, but… I don’t know. I couldn't wait. So surprise! The date is happening now.”

 

_ Thank you, God. _

 

He nodded, moving aside so she could walk in. She made her way in, stopping in front of the couch. “Sit, it’s okay.” 

 

Michelle sat down, Peter following and sitting beside her. It was awkward, the silence has settled. Neither of the two knew how to spark up the slightest conversation. Peter had a million things on his mind, whereas Michelle had no clue why she was really over at Peter’s.

 

Peter put a movie on, so the two weren't doing absolutely nothing. They sat for at least thirty minutes before Michelle spoke.

 

“What’s on the USB?” She said, finally breaking the air.

 

Peter, on the other hand. Panicked. Michelle doesn't know he’s Spider-Man. And, he doesn't want her finding out. About his second life  _ and _ the files.

 

“P-porn!”  _ Nice one, idiot. _

 

Michelle choked, looking away from the drive. Almost as if she was in disgust. “You have porn on that?”

 

He nodded, lying. “Yeah, loads of it. Real kinky shit--” Peter stopped talking, knowing he had gone way too far. Michelle was noticeably uncomfortable.

 

“Oh-- okay, then… Peter, you know? Our date--” 

“No. It’s my fault, I forced you to leave. I'm sorry.”

“I know…”

 

Michelle and Peter exchanged soft looks. The understanding between the two about the rudely interrupted date shown on their faces and through their body language.

 

“Can I kiss you?” She asked, Peter eyes widened.  _ She wants to kiss me? _

 

“Uh… Sure, but is there a reason for it?” He asked, he wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

 

“I was going to kiss you before you made me leave. I was kind of hoping I could… do what I was going to do?”

 

Peter nodded, quicker than he should've. His eyes fluttered to her lips. Without any hesitation, Michelle leaned forward and connected her lips with his. They collided in a soft manner.

 

Peter moved his hand, gently placing it on her waist. Michelle didn't mind, cupping his cheek in her hand. It was slow, sweet. 

 

Then Peter remembered how Felicia made him feel earlier.

 

He started to bring the bottom of her shirt up, slowly. His kiss getting a bit sloppier than Michelle’s kiss. This caused Michelle to pull away, Peter detaching himself as she did and looking at her with a puzzled expression.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, curiously. Everything was going fine until then. “Can we just stick to kissing? Nothing else but that…” She asked, Peter gulping. He nodded, respectfully. “Yeah, we can just stick to that. If that's what you want.”

 

Michelle smiled and leaned back in, planting another soft kiss onto his lips. He stuck to her pace, keeping everything and every movement short and sweet.

 

But part of him didn't want short nor sweet.

 

Michelle could tell how hard he was trying not to do anything to make her uncomfortable. She admired it, but knew it was partially ruining him. She wanted him but not fully in the way he was wanting her in that moment. She pulled away once again, staring down at her lap before she got up. “I'm sorry, Peter.” 

 

Peter kept his gaze on her, watching her stand onto her feet and head towards the door. “MJ, why are you apologizing? Stay…” He tried to keep her there for just a moment longer. “No, Peter. You want more and...I’m not up for more at the moment. I still want to go on dates and that. I'm just not ready for the other stuff…” Peter listened to her, nodding. “I get it, I understand. You don't have to apologize for that. I respect your decision.”

 

She softly smiled, waving to him as she left his dorm. He sighed, laying down on his couch. “I guess I'm free Friday. For that attack.”

 

Three days later, Peter suited himself up. He went over everything the had copied from the USB’s intel into his suit. He picked his mask up off the table, putting it on. Before he jumped out the window, he received a call from Ned. 

 

“Hey, need your guy in the chair?” Ned asked, eagerly. Peter was confused, he hadn't told Ned about the attack or going out as Spider-Man that evening. “Um, no...how do you know I’m in spider mode?” He asked.

 

“Oh, Michelle told me about this USB you had--” 

“I told MJ there was porn on that USB…”

 

There was a small pause before Ned spoke again. “Anyways. When I came over yesterday so we could study for chemistry, I took the drive and found the files.” 

 

“Did you take the USB because you thought I had porn on it?” Peter asked, he was curious as to Ned’s intentions with the drive.

 

“No…” Ned said, slowly. “Do you need your guy in the chair or not?” 

 

“I don't, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need you though, okay?” Peter said, climbing out the window and going up to the roof. “Okay. I’ll be staring at my phone until then.” Ned then hung up.

 

_ Jesus Christ, Ned. _ Peter jumped off the roof, extending his arm out and producing a web from the shooters on his wrist. He swung around the city until he got to the diner.

 

Felicia was standing there on the roof. In her usual Black Cat get-up. The skin tight, black suit she always wore when going out on her small thieving sprees or for missions like this. The mask, that Peter found stupid as it exposed half of her face. But, she hadn't been identified for being the Cat, so he had to give it to her there. Peter landed on the roof of the building.

 

“Nice to see you actually here, Spider.” She said, not turning around to look at him. She had her focus affixed to an explosive. “Did you decide the lives of everyone in the diner was more important than a date?”

 

“Had the date early.” Peter replied, walking over to be beside Felicia. “Smart move.” She said, carefully cutting a wire with the claw that was attached to her glove. The ticking from the bomb stopped, Felicia letting out a sigh of relief. “Got it! There are three more in there.”

 

Peter nodded, remembering the colour of the wire she had cut. He opened the door to the vents. “Spider. Be careful. His guys aren't here yet so be sure to do this quick and safely.” She said, Peter hopped into the vents.

 

Climbing in, he went unnoticed. Everything was fine, the customers were happily enjoying their meals while Peter crawled above them to stop their inevitable deaths. The typical life of a superhero. Getting into the kitchen, he was seen by one of the chefs. “Uh, hi. Just checking things, you don't need to worry.” Peter said, making eye contact with the man. The man nodded and continued to cook the burger he was making.

 

Peter walked around, his enhanced hearing picking up faint ticking. He followed the noise and found the first of three explosions in a storage cabinet that kept some old pots. He took a knife from out of a nearby drawer, cutting the wire and watching the bomb disable. “One down. Two more to go.” 

 

He went downstairs into the extra storage. It being the cellar for most of the meat products they sold. Peter opened a freezer and found the next explosive. It was bigger than the other with more wires.

 

“Shit.” Peter breathed out, looking at the wires and examined it slowly. He cut on of the wires, only for it to go down to a minute remaining. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

 

He carefully chose another wire. And it was the correct one, surprisingly. “Alright, one last one to go and I'm guessing it's out where everyone is eating. Great.” Peter travelled back upstairs, pushing the doors open and walking into the full dining area. People turned their heads to see the famous Spider-Man standing right in front of them. A couple citizens took their phone out and snapped some pictures to remember the moment.

 

Peter looked around, following the source of the ticking sound. Getting closer and closer.

 

Until one of Hammerheads men stormed into the diner and held their gun out. “Everyone stay down and no one gets hurt!” They yelled, pointing the gun in every direction they good. Peter sent a web hurdling over to the barrel of the gun. Jerking it out of the thug’s hand, sending it flying across the room towards Peter.

 

“The safety not on? Kids aren't allowed to play with weapons like this.” He said, snarkily. He pulled the safety on, dropping the gun to the floor and shooting some webs so it stayed in place.

 

The man chuckled, a smirk lining his face. “You really think that’ll stop us, Spider-Man?” They asked. “Well, that depends on if you put the hyphen in the correct spot.” Peter replied, changing the web he was using to a web bomb and shot it towards the thug. 

 

“Okay, now everyone out!” He yelled, motioning his arms towards the exit for the customers to leave before more men came or the bombs went off.

 

The first thug flew back at the pressure the web bomb gave, sticking to the wall. Peter rapidly looked around, listening out for the last explosive. He couldn't hear any ticking. He turned back around to face more thugs, at least ten more had entered. All of them pointing their weapons towards Peter.

 

“Hey, men! Or, do you prefer boys? I know you’re all children anyways.” Peter joked, sticking his arms out and blasting them back with another couple web bombs. Peter senses started to tingle, causing him to backflip over a group of Hammerhead thugs that tried to come up behind him. “Really? You’re trying to sneak up on the one with spider senses? Bad move.” 

 

One of the men threw a punch, Peter dodging and grabbing the man's wrist. He threw him towards the wall, immediately dodging the next punch that came hurtling at him. “Again, what about spider sense don't you guys understand?” Peter webbed a couple ankles, tying three of the men into a ball of webs.

 

Finished with all the thugs, he frantically searched around for the last bomb. “Where is it? Why can't I hear it? It’ll go off any time now!” He said aloud to himself. Flipping pots and pans from in the kitchen, sending then flying around the room.

 

“Looking for this?” He heard from behind him. The voice belonging to Felicia. Following her voice was a thud. A clang of the metal countertop being hit with another metal object. Peter turned, setting his eyes upon the explosive that was on the table. Peter panicked and ran towards it, with intention to stop it from going off.

 

“I already cut the wire. I knew you’d be too busy with the others.” The sound of her voice soothed him, knowing the last bomb was safely detonated. “Yeah, I was gonna stop the last one if the goons hadn't shown up.” He replied, looking at her now. 

 

“I was talking about the goons, Spider.” Felicia said, Peter could make out a slight ounce of annoyance hidden in her tone. He now felt awkward and a tad bit idiotic. “Oh...right. I knew that.” He awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. Felicia nodded once. “Sure, you did.”  _ Again? Why does she sound annoyed? _ “Anyways. Thanks for actually showing up after you tried to make me seduce your way into a rain check.” 

 

_ That’s why she sounds annoyed. _

 

Peter sighed, walking over to stand in front of the female. “Hey, I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to tell you to do that. I was just...desperate.” He apologized. He looked into her eyes through her eye mask. He admired the shade of green they were; almost as if her irises were an exact shade of moss. 

 

“At least you're enough of a man to actually apologize.” She said, it still seemed cold to him. But there was some warmth in her response. 

 

Peter nodded. He had no clue what to say next, or what was happening next. “So…” He began to say, “is that all for now?”

 

Felicia nodded in response. “Until the next meeting Hammerhead has, that’s all.” She began to walk out, Peter thinking of something to say so she’d stay with him a little longer. “How did you stop the last bomb if it was out where I was? Isn't someone going to say something to Hammerhead about you going against him?”

 

“Spider. You distracted them really well, it was easy for me to slip in to take the bomb.” She explained, still walking towards the back exit. Felicia then stopped at the doorway, looking over her shoulder to speak to him. “They won't be able to tell the old steel forehead anyway. The Raft will treat them well.” 

 

And with that she was gone. Out of his sight.  _ A few seconds left isn't too bad. Could've had her here for more though. _

 

The weekend went by quickly for Peter. The only thoughts running through his head were about the moment he’d walk past Felicia in the halls, the wait for her to tell him about the next attack and if Michelle would say something to him. He had spent the past six days waiting for Michelle to talk to him. He tried starting the conversation himself but always chickened out at the last second. 

 

Peter made his way through the art hallway. To his surprise, neither of the women he was hoping to see walked passed him. It felt strange, not seeing either girl in the hallway.

 

He walked into his chemistry class, sitting in his regular spot in between Ned and Miles. The class went on, Peter constantly thinking about the previous Friday. The events that occurred, the events that occurred the Tuesday with Michelle. He needed to see her, to just talk to her. The absence of her worried him, fearing he did something wrong.

 

Peter raised his hand, asking to go to the restroom. He rushed out of the class and walked around the hall for a minute. He hoped Michelle would walk his way. He paced around a small portion of the corridor, looking down at his feet. It was quiet, the only noise being the sound of his shoes walking back and forth.

 

“Hey, loser.” 

 

Peter quickly turned to face the voice he heard in the distance. Immediately knowing it was Michelle. He stared, watching her walk up to him. “H-hey, MJ.” He choked out. She smiled, which caused him to smile back.

 

“What you doing pacing in the hallway? It’s weird.” She asked, he chuckled softly. 

 

“I was just thinking. Of things. A lot of things, actually.” He started, playing with his fingers. “The other day, I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong.” He looked up. “It’s okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I’m just not the type of person for sexual things right now.” She replied, he nodded.

 

“So I did nothing wrong?”

“You did nothing wrong.”

 

He smiled again, gulping. “Good...good.” 

 

“You should get back to class before the professor yells at you for being out here for so long.”

 

“Yeah, right. Um, I’ll see you later then?” He asked, he never asked anything that would insinuate him and Michelle hanging out. She nodded anyways. “Yeah. Later, loser.” She turned around and walked about down the hall, back to her class.

 

Peter sighed, beginning to walk back to his classroom. Before making it there, he caught a glimpse of Felicia’s outstandingly bright hair turn the corner.  _ Great, now that I’ve done my talking to MJ. Felicia shows up in my view. _

 

Something inside Peter was desperate. Through his entire lesson, even after speaking to Michelle, couldn't think of her. There was no daydreaming about Michelle and him walking about Paris in the middle of the evening. When the sky is dark and the Eiffel Tower starts to glissen with lights. Or a scene of the two sitting atop a ferris wheel that had gotten stuck so they were sat at the top, staring out over the view of the carnival at night. A picture of the two closing the space between them in a kiss, just an idea of of what he could've been thinking about. But he wasn't.

 

Peter was thinking about Felicia.

 

He was conceiving images of himself and the blonde cuddled up against one another. The heat of each others bodies giving them warmth underneath the covers. He imagined the scenes he should've been imagining with Michelle, with Felicia instead. He could hear her voice in his head, whispering sweet nothings to him. He felt the touch of his fingers running through her soft and silky hair. Not getting caught in any tangles. He could smell her scent, a small whiff of vanilla and cinnamon perfume flowing into his nostrils. 

 

Peter couldn't stop thinking of Felicia.

 

At the end of his class, he raced his way out. Stopping by his dom to throw his bag onto the floor. He didn't bother to change into his suit as he walked back out and ran his way to the rooftop.

 

He got to the top, sitting himself down to catch his breath. His chest moving up and down as the pressure from his diaphragm released. He panted, trying to steady his breathing. 

 

“Sitting like that’ll give you cramps.” He heard, snapping his attention to her. Felicia wasn't in her suit, she was still in her clothes from her classes beforehand. “What’re you doing here, Parker?” She asked, as if she didn't know why he was atop that rooftop in the first place.

 

He swallowed, not knowing exactly how to phrase his question. Peter mapped out the question and spoke to her.

 

“Can I get a lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new story, i got this idea randomly and thought i should put use to it and write about it. i'll try to update when i can


End file.
